fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Christmas 2016 Event/@comment-77.13.56.41-20161123194835/@comment-27376746-20161123213204
Good sabers are a tad harder. I'd say of the easily accessable ones, Faber (Gaius Julius Ceaser) and Fergus are what you should hope to get as they are easy to manage. Fergus has a 3 Buster attacks, an AoE NP (which is also Buster-type, so CEs that buff Buster performance are really good on him) and best of all: access to a evasion move. Faber has a single-target NP so he is a good damage dealer for bosses and has a fair bit of team support for crit teams. Bedivere is better for bosses (if you're not making a quick/crit team) than Faber but you'll only be able to get him after you clear Camelot (good luck with that) and saber Gilles is rather hard to use and he only starts getting good after you complete his strengthening quest. Technically all 3 of the bronze Casters are good supporters but Hans is usefull in the largest number of situations which is why he is considered the best among them. Mozart is considered the worst because his 2nd skill is trash, but his NP and Hans' are opposites (Mozart curses the enemy team and has a high chance to greatly debuff them while Hans gives HP regen to your team and has a high chance to greatly buff them) and his 3rd skill is pretty damn good. William an offensive support. He has self-invulnerability, a 1 turn buster buff for your whole party that also benefits his NP, unlike Hans and Mozart, and a 3rd skill that seems like it will be really good for someone who has a NP with a high hit count, it looks like he'd be a good teammate for EMIYA. All variations of Cu Chulainn are really good servants due to their Protection from Arrows 2nd skill. Regular Cu Lancer is really hard to kill because he has a 5 turn auto-revive and a heal with debuff removal (my go-to Lancer-class servant), Prototype Cu has a harder time staying alive but he has better potential damage and is a species-killer. Cu Caster is has Prorotype's crit buffs and Regular's heal and debuff removal. I'd recommend hanging on to the Cu Caster you get for clearing the tutorial as he is a reliable caster and imo just a flat-out better version of caster Gilles and Mephistopheles. I think you'll find Euryale to be a very worthwhile servant to invest in, even if just to wreck Gawain and Lancelot in Camelot. That part of the story is going to be a MASSIVE road block for you so you'll need all the help you can get. I think that all the other 3* archers are good in their own right too. A safe bet is to go for David as he is pretty good and you get him after Oceanos. A rider worthy of note is Ushiwakamaru as she is one of the very few riders with single-target NPs. The assassins have been pretty much explained. With regards to Zerkers, Kiyohime you get for finishing France and she is a very good servant for farming daily quests due to her AoE NP. The best damage dealing berserker you can get with relative ease is Lu Bu. Spartacus (with his buffs) tends to stick around for a long time because he has a lot of self-sustain. Asterios has a NP with some long lasting debuffs for the enemy team and his strenghtening skill can make him do some absolutely stupid damage if you can get his Buster Brave Chainn off with some crit stars. Darius, Caligula and Eric don't seem to be very good from my point of view.